Ash's Journey's
by Triple H
Summary: Ash's Journey as he faces many challenges, meets new allies, faces many foes, and capture and battle various pokemon. Very Different from the TV show.
1. Part 1

Ash's Journey: Part 1

Ash woke up Early in the morning, as today was the day he would become a Pokemon trainer. It was his 10th Birthday and he was very excited about his upcoming journeys. He got dressed quickly, and went to his mom's room. She was still sleeping so Ash left a note saying that he went to Professor Oak's to get his first Pokemon. He left his house and was wondering what Pokemon he would choose. He really wanted A Squirtle, but he liked Charmander too. A Bulbasaur would also be a good choice he thought. He reached Professor Oak's and climbed up the stairs. He rang the doorbell as Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak answered the bell. Ash gritted his teeth at his archrival since they were always competing since they known each other. He was also mad at the fact that Gary got there before him so he probably got first pick at the Pokemon.

"Well, if it isn't Ash." Gary snickered.

"Where's Professor Oak," Ash asked ignoring Gary.

As Gary was about to answer, Professor Oak showed up at the door, " Hi Ash, ready to pick your Pokemon." Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah" Ash said excitedly.

The three walked in to a room where three pokeballs laid on a table, one empty.

"Which Pokemon did you get," Ash asked Gary.

Gary replied, "The best one there was" He threw out a pokeball and Charmander came out. "Char, Char"

This made up Ash's mind. 

"I want Squirtle," Ash told Professor Oak as Ash took Squirtle out of the Pokeball.

He knew that fire Pokemon was weak against water and he really wanted a Squirtle.

"How about a Pokemon battle," Ash said challenging Gary.

Gary also knew that his Pokemon was weak against water, but wasn't going to back don from Ash.

"Get ready to lose" Gary said accepting his challenge. 

As the two boys were about to battle, Professor Oak said, "That can wait, I have something important to give you two."

Professor Oak walked out of the room to a computer as the two boys followed.

"Here" Professor Oak said handing out a Pokedex to each of the boys.

" That's a Pokedex," Professor Oak said, " It gives you information on things about Pokemon and Pokemon themselves, I believe you will find them very useful. It will also tell you how many Pokemon you have seen and caught."

As Ash and Gary were both going to say something, the doorbell interrupted them.

Gary and Ash ran to the door to see who it was. As they opened it, they found out that it was Julie. 

Julie is a girl that is very close friends with the two boys who lived in Pallet almost her whole life.

She was also starting her Pokemon journeys today. She is also a very pretty girl with green long hair. She has a beautiful face with a slender body.

They greeted each other as Julie ran in the room to find Professor Oak. She asked him if a Bulbasaur was there.

"Actually he is the only Pokemon left," Professor Oak said. 

Julie jumped up in the air and cheered as she wanted to become the best Pokemon grass trainer there was unlike the other boys who wanted to become a Pokemon Master. Before she was about to get her Bulbasaur, Professor Oak gave her a Pokedex and explained what it was. Julie didn't care as she ran into the room that had her Bulbasaur.

After Julie got her Pokemon, the three wasted no time as they thanked and waved to the Professor. The three of them quickly went home and said their good byes and met up right at the entrance of Pallet town. The three were headed to Viridian City as their Pokemon journeys just began...

A/N- Please R&R. Gary and Julie are kind of like a Brock and Misty. The three will meet many new friends and enemies and see all kinds of different Pokemon. I really am going to try and change it from the TV series as much as possible, but most of the characters will be in their but I will make a lot of new ones like Julie. Part two will be here soon and I hoped you enjoyed it. 

Disclaimer- I own nothing about Pokemon but I do own the story so if you want to put it somewhere, then just ask.


	2. Part 2

Ash's Journeys Part 2

As the trio traveled to Viridian City, all of them were excited about their new pokemon.

As the three were walking a Rattata suddenly walked by.

"Squirtle, I choose you" Ash quickly said.

He let out the pokemon and Squirtle came out.

"Squirtle, use your Tackle attack," Ash commanded as the pokemon obeyed.

The Rattata lost a lot of its HP from the attack.

The Rattata hit Squirtle with a tackle of its own.

Squirtle lost little HP.

"Squirtle, Tackle" The Squirtle ran forward and tackled Rattata which left it in critical condition."

Ash threw his pokeball as it shook 3 times and then suddenly stopped.

"YES," Ash said as leaped up in the air. "I caught a Rattata."

Ash ran over to his new pokemon as he picks the pokeball up and placed it on his belt.

"Good battle, Ash." Julie said which made the young trainer get happier.

" I could have done better," Gary replied.

"I didn't you see you catch any pokemon." Ash replied sharply.

The three were right in front of Viridian City.

"Hey Ash, we still have to have that battle," Gary said, with a smirk on his face.

"Ha Ha, You're outnumbered," Ash said proudly holding up his two pokemon.

"Ash, you're Rattata is too weak to battle, Squirtle left it in critical condition."

"Oh, Yeah" Ash said, "But I'll still win," Ash said confidently.

"Let's go," Gary said. "Go Charmander."

Charmander came out of the pokeball ready for its first battle.

"I choose you Squirtle." 

"Squirtle, Squirtle," the pokemon replied ready for a battle.

Julie watched the match as Gary and Ash had a determined look in both their faces.

"Charmander, Growl," Gary said as they pokemon obeyed its command by decreasing Squirtle attack power.

"Squirtle, Tackle." Ash said taking little HP from the Charmander.

"Charmander, Scratch," taking HP from Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use your Tail Whip attack now," Ash said as Squirtle whipped Charmander with its tail which weakened Charmander's defense.

"Charmander, use Scratch" Gary ordered. Charmander scratched Squirtle, which left him with half Hp.

"Use your tackle attack," Ash commanded as Squirtle ran to Charmander with all its might and tackled him doing critical damage.

"Charmander use your Scratch" Charmander ran to Squirtle but barely missed and Squirtle then tackled Charmander taking advantage of the pokemon's mistake. Charmander was knocked out as Ash won the battle. 

While Ash and Squirtle celebrate their fist victory, Gary stands there in anger. 

"The battles not over yet Ash." Ash quickly looks at Gary with a confused look on his face.

"Go Pikachu" Gary says as the electric mouse- like pokemon appears.

"ThunderShock," Gary ordered, and Pikachu let out a current of electric schocks knocking Squirtle out.

A/N- I promise that the following fics will be longer than this one. Also, I will try to have the next one out in a few days. I hope you enjoying this fic because there are going to be a lot of parts in it. Also, I would appreciate it if you would review the story. Also, if you want to give ideas you would like in this troy, put them in a review or e-mail them to me.

Next Part: Where did Gary get Pikachu? What new people will the trio meet and what new pokemon will they catch? What will the three do in Viridian City? 

Find out all this and more in my next issue!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokemon but I do own the story so if u want to put it somewhere, than just ask.


	3. Part 3

****

Ash's Journeys: Part 3

"Where did you get Pikachu?" asked Julie.

"This morning, I went to Professor Oaks, and he was examining this Pikachu. It wouldn't obey his commands. It got very sick from not eating or sleeping and he wouldn't take the medicine Professor Oak had. As soon as it saw me, he jumped into my arms and I gave him the medicine as he fell asleep. Right before Ash came, he woke up and went inside my pokeball"

Ash became mad, as he wasn't paying attention to the story, he returned Squirtle back to the pokeball.

"That wasn't fair, you used two Pokemon." Ash complained.

"You never said you couldn't" Gary replied with a smirk.

"I didn't know you had two Pokemon" Ash replied sharply.

"Guys, calm down, its just a Pokemon battle." Julie said trying to calm the boys down.

When Ash thought about it, she was right. It was just a battle and he never said that we couldn't use two Pokemon. Next time I'll have to be more careful if I want to become a Pokemon Master.

"I guess your right" Ash said. "Next time, you better watch out, Gary." Ash said which proved he was feeling better.

"We'll see" Gary said.

"Come on, let's go" Julie said excitedly as she ran into Viridian City with the two boys following her. Gary and Ash lost Julie, as there were many people in the city. 

"I didn't know it was usually this crowded," Ash said.

"Me neither." Gary said. Ash and Gary didn't take much notice to it as they went to the Pokemon Center to revive and heal their Pokemon.

"With all these people, we could probably have a lot of Pokemon battles," Ash said excitedly.

"I'll be right back, Ash" Gary said, " I'm going to the item shop to stack up on our supplies.

Before Ash could say anything else, Gary was already gone.

As Ash was walking, he saw a group of people surrounding something. Then I went to see what drew everyone's attention, he saw that Julie was battling another boy. The boy was around his age, maybe a couple of months older. He wore blue jeans and a Red Shirt and a black vest. He had spiky black hair and looked American. 

He had a strange looking bird Pokemon. He took out his pokedex and it said 

Spearow

Type-Normal

It may resemble the mild-manner Pidgey, but Spearow has a much more ferocious temperament. In a contest between the two, Spearow would likely have the upper hand. It Eats Bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.

Bulbasaur might be in trouble, Ash thought.

"Bulbasaur, use your Tackle attack." Julie replied.

Spearow was barely off the ground so it was easy for Bulbasaur to tackle it. Spearow went back a couple of feet but quickly got back up.

"Spearow, Peck," the young trainer replied.

Spearow flew in the air with ease and dove down on Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur felt the impact as he was tossed back feeling the hard landing when he reached the ground.

This Spearow is very well trained, Ash thought to himself as he watched the battle continue.

Bulbasaur barely got up as Julie could see her grass Pokemon was in critical condition.

"Just give up," the trainer called, "Your Bulbasaur is too injured too continue."

Though Julie knew he was right, she wasn't going to give up on her first battle.

"Come on Bulbasaur, you can still win," Julie said trying to encourage her Bulbasaur.

"If your not going to give a command then I will," said the trainer, "Spearow, Peck"

Spearow dove down with even more speed then the last time.

"Bulbasaur, Move and Tackle," Julie said a couple of seconds before Spearow came flying down.

The Spearow barely missed and Bulbasaur just landed a Tackle. The Spearow went to the ground hard and the trainer stood there in shock as it was a very lucky and unexpected move.

"If your not going to give a command, then I will," Julie said mocking the trainer, " Bulbasaur finish it off with Tackle."

As Spearow finally got back up, he went strait back down from the Bulbasaur's tackle, but this time the Spearow was knocked out.

Julie and Bulbasaur celebrated on their first win as the audience applauded the two trainers and their Pokemon.

As Ash was going to congratulate Julie, 4 people tapped him on his shoulder. The all had R's on their chests.

"Follow us," one of the two men said.

Ash was hesitant but he decided to follow. They brought him to a house all the way ate end of Viridian City.

They knocked on the door, and a man and woman let them in. As Ash came in, they quickly locked the door behind them.

"Who are you," Ash asked with a little fear in his voice.

"We are Team Rocket!" the girl said.

Ash stood there. He knew about how bad Team Rocket really was. It was 6 against 1.

"Why do you want me here." Ash asked.

"First let us introduce are selves," the girl said, "I am Jessie."

"James," the man right behind her replied.

"Butch"

"Cassidy"

"Joseph"

"Maria"

"Now the reason we want you hear is quite simple." Joseph said.

"1 is to steal your Pokemon and anything else you might have." Maria exclaimed.

"Why did you pick me," Ash asked confused.

"In case you haven't noticed it is very crowded out their. This would be a perfect time to steal Pokemon since we sneak into the crown without no one noticing." Jessie said.

"And then we find stupid trainers who don't know who we are, and see if their stupid enough to follow 4 adults that they don't know. If they do know Team Rocket, we bring them by force without trying to make a crowd," said Maria.

"And your are first victim, so give us your Pokemon," James said fiercely. 

"You'll have to beat me for them," Ash said, "Go Rattata and Squirtle"

The two Pokemon went out of their Pokeballs to their master's side.

Team Rocket began to get angry. 

"We wasted are valuable time for these two jokes of Pokemon." Cassidy said.

This angered Rattata, Squirtle, and Ash. 

"At least I capture my Pokemon like a real trainer." Ash said.

There was a knock on the door. The Team Rocket members became cautious. 

"Who's there?" Butch said.

"Robert," the mysterious person said.

"Should we answer it," Jessie said.

"Who's Robert," Joseph said.

"Enough of this," Cassidy said, "One boy isn't going to scare Team Rocket."

She walked and opened the door. Quickly three trainers came in.

Ash became shocked as he saw it was Gary, Julie, and the boy with the Spearow. I guess his name was Robert.

"How did you find me," Ash said excitedly.

"Well, when I was done buying the items, I saw that you were following 4 people with R's on their chest. I knew that they were Team Rocket. Once people answered the door, I knew I couldn't take on 4 and more Rocket trainers by myself. So I ha to be quick and get help. I saw Julie standing they're talking to Robert and I told them the situation. Then we hurried here as fast as we can," Gary said.

"By the way, we called Officer Jenny and her squad to take care of you thieves," Julie said.

"WHAT!?" replied the Team Rocket members.

"We have to get out of here fast," Butch said.

"What about the Pokemon, items and the other valuables," Cassidy said.

Once they heard that statement, Joseph, James, and Butch all ran upstairs and came down quickly each carrying three large bags.

The 4 young trainer blocked the doorway.

"Heh, Sorry kids but you left us no choice," Butch said as he threw something that looks just like a marble.

As soon as it touched the ground, gas game out of it and the whole room was full of it within seconds.

The four trainers began to cough heavily as they exited the house. A minute later, the smoke cleared and Team Rocket was gone. Officer Jenny, some other officers and a pack of growlithes appeared right after the smoke was gone.

"They're gone," Julie said depressingly.

"We figured that," Officer Jenny said, "We have been trying to catch these criminals for years. There are so many Rocket members that it is almost impossible to catch them all. Thanks for your help though." Jenny said as the officers and herself began to check the house.

The four exited the scene and went to the entrance of Route 2. 

"Where are you guys headed?" Robert asked.

"We're going to go through Viridian Forest to battle trainers and catch new Pokemon. Then we are going to Pewter City to defeat their Gym Leader," Gary said

"So where are you headed, Robert," Julie asked.

"I'm on my way to Celadon City," Robert said, "I'm going to visit my Sister their and then I'm going to continue my Pokemon adventures."

"The next time we will see you is at the Pokemon League." Ash said excitedly.

"Let's make sure we make it there" Julie said as they all agreed.

"By the way, who is Pewter City's Gym Leader? Ash asked curiously.

Robert said, "I think his name is Brock."

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokemon but I do own the story so if you want to put it somewhere then just ask.


	4. Part 4

Ash's Journey's Part 5

As the three were traveling through Route 2 about to make their way into Viridian Forest.

"Do you think Pewter's City Gym Leader is going to be hard?" asked Julie.

"I heard he specializes in Rock type Pokemon," Gary said as the three traveled through Route 2

"That should be an easy match for my Squirtle." Ash said.

"Don't be too sure, it depends on level and the skill and experience of not only the Pokemon, but also the trainer." Julie said.

"She's right Ash, we also need more Pokemon." Gary said. 

The three became startled as a little as a Nidoran female jumped out at them.

"I got this one Julie," Julie said happily as she saw the little grass Pokemon, "Go Bulbasaur."

She threw out her pokeball as a flash of white light appeared and Bulbasaur came out.

"Bulbasaur, use your Leach Seed attack."

Bulbasaur obeyed as little seeds came out of Bulbasaurs sprout and landed on the Nidoran.

Nidoran lunged at Bulbasaur and brung his arm out as its nails scratched Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur regained some of its health thanks to Leach Seed and tackled the Nidoran as Julie commanded.

"Great Job Bulbasaur," Julie said as she threw her Pokeball out to catch the Nidoran.

The pokeball bounced, shook a little, but eventually stopped as Julie caught her first Pokeball.

"Yeahhhh, I caught a Nidoran," Julie cheered as her green hair was blowing through the wind.

Gary and Ash weren't paying attention as they had a battle with trainers.

Gary was facing a little boy who had a Pidgey. The boy had short brown hair with blue shorts and a Light Yellow shirt. 

"Pidgey, use your Gust attack," the little boy said as a gust of wind went strait to Pikachu.

As the attack landed, Pikachu was sent in the air crashing on the ground by the powerful attack of the Pidgey.

Gary had little worries which soon went away as Pikachu came back on its feet.

"Thunder Attack," Gary shouted as electric sparks flew out at Pidgey who was sent back at the attack but wasn't finished yet.

Pigey used Sand-Attack as the youngster commanded as large amounts of sand went strait to Pikachu. 

Pikachu couldn't see that well but was still able to finish off the Pidgey with another powerful electric shock.

The little boy ran to its Pidgey's aid as Gary stood their congratulating his Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Ash was facing a pretty girl with long blond hair with a white T-shirt and a blue skirt.

She had out an Ekans as Ash has his Rattata.

"Use your quick attack," Ash said as Rattata within seconds jumped forward and Ekans was hurt from the critical hit.

He slithered near the Rattata as he used wrap. He squeezed the Rattata with all its might as Ash could see his Pokemon in pain. It finally let go but the damage had been done as Rattata had little life left. 

"Rattata, use your tackle attack," Ash said as the Rattata stared to run and leaped forward head first with its arms stretched as tackled the Ekans and slammed it on the ground. Ekans couldn't get back up and soon was knocked out from the pain as Ash and his Rattata won the battle. 

"Great Job, Rattata," as the little Pokemon jumped in it's trainers arms. Ash took out his Pokeball and withdrew Rattata as he saw Julie and Gary.

"Hey Ash, I captured a Nidoran," Julie said happily

"Cool, We better start heading to Pewter City."

As the three continued there traveling, they made it to the entrance of Viridian Forest. 

"Their probably going to be a lot of trainers and Pokemon in here, but our Pokemon are injured." Ash said.

"Don't worry about it, I stocked out item supply back in Viridian," Gary said as he handed Julie and Gary a potion each and he used one of his own on his Pikachu.

Now that the three were ready, they made their way into the forest. They were startled as they saw an Eevee run through the forest. As soon as Ash saw it, he quickly chased it with Gary and Julie right behind him. The Eevee came to a sudden stop once he found out that he was being followed. It quickly turned around in a fighting stance. 

"I got it," Ash said as he threw his Pokeball out.

"Go Squirtle," Ash said as Squirtle stood a foot or two in front of him and got into his own fighting stance.

"Use your tackle attack, Squirtle." Ash said as Squirtle tackled the Eevee which did little damage.

"The Eevee used his own tackle attack which almost took away half of Squirtle's energy.

"Use your bubble attack, Squirtle," Ash said many bubbles came out of its mouth and went strait to Eevee which did good damage.

Eevee did a quick attack as he attacked Squirtle with its head in a second. Squirtle was knocked out due to the speed and the power of the attack.

Ash withdrew Squirtle and sent out his Rattata.

"Rattata, attack it with your quick attack." Ash said which was not as fast as Eevee but was an effective attack.

Eevee was weak now and missed Rattata horribly. 

"Rattata due your tackle attack but try not to knock it out," Ash said hoping to catch the Eevee.

Rattata tackled Eevee with its arms stretched out which left Eevee in critical health.

"Great Job" Ash told Rattata as he threw his pokeball. It shook violently as the Eevee struggled to get out but wasn't strong enough to overcome the pokeball as Ash captured it.

"Yeahhhhhhh," Ash said as he captured the rare Pokemon.

"I can't believe you captured a Pokemon so rare so soon, you did great Ash." Julie said which made Ash blush a little.

"I wonder what it was doing here," Gary said, "There wouldn't be an Eevee in Viridian forest."

"Maybe someone in Pewter will know why," Ash replied.

The three rushed their and the only disturbance they had was when Gary and Julie got in Pokemon battles which they both won with Gary using Charmander and Julie using her Nidoran.

When the three young trainers reached Pewter City, they headed strait to the Pokemon Center with the Julie, Gary, and Ash healed their Pokemon. Ash went to the phone as he called Professor Oak. When he answered, they told him all about the trainer and Pokemon they faced and caught and the people the met including Team Rocket. Once he told him about the Eevee, he became confused just like his grandson.

"Something must be wrong here, a Eevee wouldn't be around in Viridian Forest. I'm going to look in on that, you might want to ask Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and other people in the City if they know anything about that. You three should be more careful, Team Rocket is very dangerous, and you should not mess around with them. And they are other groups around just as dangerous." Professor Oak informed them.

The trio became nervous once they heard their were more groups just as bad as Team Rocket.

"I have important news though. There is a new invention out called PokeGear. It allows you to call trainers or anyone else. It also hold a map and allows you to listen to a radio." Professor Oak said

"Where do we get it," Ash asked excitedly.

"Well, you can't get it yet. It is located in New Bark Town, Professor Elm has them."

"Where's the town located." Julie asked enthusiastically. 

"I'm sorry to say it is in the Johto League." Professor Oak answered.

"Where's that at?" asked Gary.

"There are different kinds of leagues with different Gym Leaders. Right now, you are competing for the Pokemon League, there are the two other leagues; Orange and Johto. There is a strong chance that there will be more." Professor Oak said.

Ash and Julie became shocked, as they didn't know they're were more leagues. Gary knew this already since he knew a lot about Pokemon thanks to Professor Oak's.

"Also, new Pokemon have been discovered. There has been known to be 100 more Pokemon making the total 251. Oh, and Ash, your Eevee is very special, it can evolve into 5 different types. Oh, and you three might want to catch more Pokemon and train harder for Brock, he's very good. Sorry guys but I have to continue my research, I'll tell everybody you three are doing fine." Professor Oak said.

"Ok, thanks Grandpa," Gary said as they said their good byes and rushed over to Nurse Joy.

"Have you heard anything about an Eevee," Ash asked breathing a little more than normal.

"What?" Nurse Joy asked Confused.

"When we were walking in Viridian Forest, we saw an Eevee running, we chased it, then we battled it after we stopped, and I caught it." Ash said.

"I heard nothing about a Eevee, but it is strange that a Eevee was in the forest. If anyone says anything, I'll tell you," Nurse Joy responded.

"Thanks," Julie said as they left the Pokemon Center.

"Since there aren't any complaints yet, you should be glad that you actually have a Eevee." Gary said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash responded.

"Anyway, what about Brock?" Julie asked.

Ash was so taken up about the Eevee situation, he forgot about the Gym Leader.

"Let's Go," Ash said excitedly.

"Hold on," Gary said putting a arm in front of Ash, "Gym Leaders are very hard, their not like regular trainers. Our Pokemon aren't strong enough to defeat Brock. I say that we train and capture new Pokemon until night. Then in the morning, we can face Brock."

"I think that's a good idea, It's getting a little late anyway." Julie agreed.

"Ok, Let's go!" Ash said.

A/N- I hoped you liked this fic, It's a little longer than the other ones. I really would appreciate it if you review the story, and Chapter 6 is coming soon.

Diclaimer- I own nothing about Pokemon, but I do own the story, so if you want to put it somewhere, than just ask.


End file.
